


Slum Girl

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Discrimination, Long lost siblings, Music, Poverty, Running Away, Sad truth, Shock, Slums, Unlocked Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley left the orphanage she was taken in by and has been living in near enough poverty for four years.</p><p>Yet she has her loyal dog Bec, and sometimes unexplainable things happen to her.</p><p>Just coincidence, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A normal day

It was dawn when Jade Harley woke up.

She'd just had a dream that she'd had several times before, but as always, the details were already slightly fuzzed. In her dream, two people had been looking down at her and smiling at her, they both resembled her in some way, say, in eye or face shape. She assumed these people were her parents and this was all she could recall of them.

Her hand closed around the white gold locket around her neck. It was her only thing of value and it was hugely sentimental to her. This was because it contained a picture of who must surely be her family, (she could guess this pretty well because she had the same black hair and bright green eyes that the baby girl in the picture had). She could recognise the two adults sat in the middle as the two people from her dreams, and she could recognise herself in the adult man's arms. 

She didn't recognise the other three children in the picture, another girl and two boys. Maybe one day she'd find out.

But right now she got up, and washed with cold water in a bowl and got dressed. She dressed in trousers, a shirt that was slightly too big for her, leather boots and leather jacket and a lime green scarf.

This scarf was also special to her, she'd had it as long as she could remember. According to the people at the orphage she'd been left on their door step wrapped up in it. So it had been a baby blanket but now she was 15 it made a great scarf.

She tied back her long black hair in a bun then put on her long black overcoat and shouldered her crossbow and quiver. 

Jade spent as much time as she could out of her 'house', in truth it was a one room shack for she lived in the poorest part of the city. Her dog, Bec, came padding up to her.

"come on Bec, let's decide what to steal for breakfast this morning."  
\--

Jane Crocker, short of height, wirh firm curves, pale blue eyes and short black hair, the eldest daughter of Janea and Jakkos, was sat by the fire in the early morning light. She was in a camp in the middle of a forest, her family were with her as were the Dersian Royal Family.

Five years ago (she was 18 now), her parents had told her and her two brothers that their sister had been stolen when they were very young. They revealed that they had a plan, when their children were old enough (Jake and her had been 13, John had been 11), to find their missing child.

They'd left the night after that conversation and rendezvoused with the Derse Royals in the nearest human town. They'd been searching ever since. 

 

Jane looked up as someone came out of the tent to her left. She smiled at Dirk, tall, toned and with blond spiky hair and firery amber eyes, who was her moirail. He opened his arms to her and she stood and hugged him.

"you're up early" he murmured  
"same could be said to you" she smiled  
"I always wake up early" he said defensively  
"heh, I know" she laughed  
"I had a dream last night" he said suddenly  
"oh?"  
"yeah....I think it was a sign, an omen that something big will happen today"  
"no way....I had a dream familiar to that"  
"let's confer with our families when they wake"  
"agreed"  
~

Jane and Dirk told their families about their dream at breakfast and were surprised to find that everyone else had had a similar dream. Fae prophetic dreams usually came true, so maybe today was going to be interesting after all.

After breakfast, the seven children were told to go into the town north of their camp and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

They had to wear hooded cloaks to conceal their wings and particularly vivid eyes, because sightings of fae in the human realm would cause chaos.


	2. She's magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day's not so normal after all.

In the market place, the four fae princes and three fae princesses were leaning against the wall of a building, seven pairs of eyes scanning the area.

Somewhere close by, a flute's crystal melody drifted to their ears. Dirk was the first to really register it.

"Hey, listen" he said quietly "isn't that a fae tune?"  
"a spring serenade I believe, a jolly difficult tune" replied Jake, similar in build to Dirk but with leaf green eyes and messy black hair.  
"well look, over there. I've located the artist" Dirk murmured.

He then directed the others' gazes to a girl with black hair tied in a bun with bright green eyes and a white dog sat beside her.

"look, Janey, she's the spitting image of mother!" exclaimed Jake.  
"so she is! Well what are the chances?" smiled Jane.  
"shh! Watch!" whispered a slim blond girl with sugar pink eyes, known as Roxy to the others.  
~

Jade was sat with Bec by her side, playing her flute. Yes she was busking but quite frankly at her age it was either busking or the cathouse. No thanks.

She'd earned a few silver coins and a lot of bronze ones. Then a stone hit her temple and she winced, stopping her song.

She looked around for the thrower when another stone hit the same spot. She raised her hand to the spot she'd been hit and was met with a stinging pain and blood on her fingers.

"Hey street filth!" yelled a snobby voice. 

Jade looked up and located the person, or rather gang, it seemed, that had been throwing stones at her. She glared at them and Bec glared threateningly.

The leader, a thin, pasty boy with straw-like hair and cold grey eyes came over to her, smirking. She stood up and cursed silently that he was still taller than her. Nevertheless she met his stare.

"can I help you." she asked bluntly.  
"you could stop polluting me and my friends' ears with your god awful music." he sneered.  
"you've got legs, you don't like my music, then walk. And I play because some of us have to make our own money as opposed to licking our parents asses to get what we want!" she hissed.

That was met with a sharp slap to the face from the boy. Then his eyes fell onto the locket around her neck with he lifted with his fingers to look more closely at.

"that's very pretty. A little expensive for you, isn't it? Where did you steal it from?" he leered.  
"it's mine." Jade replied through gritted teeth.  
"Liar." he grinned "do you know the punishment for lying to your superiors?"

He pressed himself against her "rape." he breathed.  
"No!" she shoved him off her onto the floor.  
"why you little..." he growled, getting up and snatching her flute from her and snapping the wooden instrument before her eyes.  
"you son of a bitch!" she snarled, raising her hand to strike him.

Five razor sharp throwing knives flew through the air straight at Jade's face. She crossed her arms and shielded her face with them and waited to be impaled.

No such pain ever came. Instead she heard the clattering of falling knives and shocked gasps. She lowered her arms and opened her eyes just to see a....a pale green shield deteriorate around her.

"you're.....you're a witch! A freak!" yelled the rich boy, his face a look of horror, then he turned tail and ran away with his friends.

Jade looked down at her hands, then around at the staring passers by, then she ran home.

She needed to leave.  
~

John, Rose, Dave, Jane, Jake, Roxy and Dirk had been watching the whole time. They had been as surprised as any by Jade's display of magic.

"did you see that?! That was a shield and bloody good one at that!" exclaimed Jake.  
"and the colour was....." began John.  
"Lime green" the other six said together.  
"omfg she's a limeblood!" gasped Roxy.  
"......and our sister" said John, Jane and Jake together.  
"back to camp. Now." Dirk murmured.  
\--

"a limeblood? Are you sure?" demanded Dirrik.  
"absolutely father, we all saw it" replied Dirk.  
"and you really think it's Jade?" breathed Janea.  
"she was spitting image of you" smiled Jake.

Janea looked overjoyed and hugged her three children tightly.

"I say we all go back to the town and try to locate where Jade is living" suggested John.  
"wait, if you, Jane and Jake go, and Roxy, Rose, Dave and I will patrol the forest in case she flees to here" replied Dirk.  
"got it." agreed John.  
\--

Jake, Jane and John succeeded in locating Jade's home by asking over town. But by the time they got there, however, they found it deserted.

"shucks buster! We're too late." huffed Jake.

John was too busy looking around the one roomed house, he had a look of shock and disappotment on his face.

"she lived here..? Our sister, a princess, lived here?"  
"It would seem so...." sighed Jane.  
"agh! I would just love to bash the bloody faces in of the bastards who stole her in the first place!" yelled Jake.  
"well she's not here, which means she ran away, presumably to the cover of the woods. Let's go back with haste" sighed Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
